1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser, and in particular to a laser having a flexible and/or bendable lighted end used for marking game while hunting.
2. Background of the Invention
There are many patents related to laser pointers indicating the wide scope of such inventions. Numerous laser pointers have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,762,684 to Wilson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,766 to Lee; U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,700 to Huang; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,438 to Maes all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units are designed as laser pointers they are not flexible or bendable. As such, they would not be suitable for the purpose of marking and tracking freshly killed game while hunting.
The problem is that an animal is often not instantly killed by the hunter. Most animals can travel very fast when wounded and can travel a long distance. Blood is the best evidence of how well an animal is hit, and often provides the most visible trail to recovering the animal. The hunter must track the wounded animal. Following the wounded animal's blood trail is an essential skill that must be developed to responsibly retrieve game. Many times the hunter can not find the beginning of the blood trail. Before leaving the stand the hunter must find a waypoint to know where the animal was standing when the shot was taken. The instant invention accurately pinpoints the location at which the animal is hit by the first shot so as to mark the beginning of the blood trail.